


212th Nap Time

by cac0daemonia



Series: Clone Wars: Reconstruction Corps AU [9]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Blood and Injury, Fanart, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Napping, Post-Battle, codywan - Freeform, very mild though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:28:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28119930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cac0daemonia/pseuds/cac0daemonia
Summary: Fanart of the 212th boys having a well-deserved nap after a tough battle.
Relationships: 212th Attack Battalion & CC-2224 | Cody, 212th Attack Battalion & Obi-Wan Kenobi, Boil & Waxer (Star Wars), CC-2224 | Cody & Obi-Wan Kenobi, CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: Clone Wars: Reconstruction Corps AU [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2048891
Comments: 60
Kudos: 470





	212th Nap Time

**Author's Note:**

> This started out much simpler in my head, but then when I was looking for refs I got inspired by a couple photos ([Ariel Schalit - Associated Press](https://i.imgur.com/5KRyIKY.jpg), [Reuters](https://i.imgur.com/NRgH56F.jpg)) and [Treetart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Treetart/pseuds/Treetart) enabling me, and this turned into close to a 60 hour project. XD;
> 
> The very loose idea I had is that a few squads from the 212th, including a couple ARF troopers for recon, and one or two little TX-130 Saber-class fighter tanks for support, landed in hostile territory for some reason or other. They've been on their own for a few days and have just completed their objective, treated the wounded, and now most of them are resting while they wait for a pickup. Cody and Obi-Wan are, of course, being dads and watching over the sleepy boys. <3 (Also, kindly ignore the life support systems on the backs of their armor, which would prevent them from lying down normally. >_>; I just want them to be comfy!)
> 
> Helix the medic belongs to [SWModdy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SWModdy/pseuds/SWModdy), Hazard the medic belongs to [Crystalshard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystalshard/pseuds/Crystalshard), and Patches the ARF trooper belongs to me. I have vitiligo, and I've never painted anyone with it, so I wanted to give him a little patch. :)
> 
> [Timelapse video](https://youtu.be/S9xnrYnxOT8)
> 
> [Tumblr](https://cacodaemonia.tumblr.com/)
> 
> [Twitch](https://www.twitch.tv/cacodaemonia)

Small:

Large:


End file.
